Holiday songfics
by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy
Summary: Holiday songfics with BTR
1. Chapter 1

Holiday OC contest

I have 4 Christmas songs that I need oc's for one for James Kendall and Logan.

I have Carlos covered, and you can not use only wish this year it's mine! Here's the form!

Name:

Age:

Style:

Appearance:

Personality:

Song:

Story:

Big Time Crush:

Other:

My OC:

Name: Jacqueline Cecelia Jones (JC)

Age: 16

Style: skater

Appearance: She's 5'3" and has a child like figure 3 in. below shoulder black wavy hair. Her bangs are just cover her eyebrows, and emerald green eyes. Has a scar on her forehead, and another one on her wrist

Personality: Sher has add and is rarely serious. She's very caring person too.

Song: Only wish this year – Brittney Spears

Story: find out

Big Time Crush: Carlos

Other: Nope


	2. Snowed in with you James

Ok, here's the first one for Mini Maslow

_**The weatherman says to stay inside  
>For the rough weather out to subside<br>So I don't mind cause youre here with me tonight**_

Mikayla stared at the fire, as she snuggled in her blanket trying to warm up. "Hey, Mikayla you ok" Asked a muscular brunette as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah James I'm fine." She mumbled letting out a small smile.

_**Turn the porch lights on and see the first snow fall  
>And mom's getting worried so I make that call<br>And tell her I'll be home as soon as an end's in sight**_

"Hey, can we turn on the porch light" Mumbled, James was giving her a questioning look. "It's the first fall this winter." James nodded and went turn on the light. Mikayla looked out the window watching the white winds blow all around. She couldn't help but think about how pretty it looked. "Hey, did you call your mom yet." Mikayla nodded "Yep, told I'll be leaving when the storm's done."

_**Snowed in with you  
>Baby not a care or thing to do<strong>_

James sighed "what's there to do?" "can't we just watch the hockey game?" Miykayla asked. "No, cables out." He sighed. "Well at least were here together."

_**Tell me that we're stuck here  
>Maybe for the New Year<br>Joyfully together, just us two  
>So happy to be snowed snowed in with you<strong>_

Mikayla couldn't help but smile, even if James was upset she couldn't be happier. She was waiting for months to get a moment alone with James. Maybe the storm was to much, but it worked anyway.

_**We make hot chocolate with peppermint  
>Then cuddle up in a big blanket<strong>_

"Hot chocolate?" I asked getting up. "Sure, and make sure to add peppermint." Mikayla went off to the kitchen return quickly with the hot chocolate. Only to see James had cuddled up in HER blanket. "Hey, that's mine." She pouted as she put down the hot chocolate on the stand. "It's ok will share." He smiled, and before she could protest he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

_**Everything's alright cause you're here with me tonight  
>Tell me is it bad that I love this storm<strong>_

Mikayla relaxed and aloud herself to snuggle into him. She felt so safe and warm, close to James. She rested her head on his shoulder amazed how well it fit. "Comfy?" James asked, she laughed and snuggled closer. Was it so wrong that she loved this storm?

_**And being here with you so safe and warm  
>I said everything is going wrong<br>But here its alright**_

Mikayla snuggled closer to him. She couldn't help it he was just so warm. She couldn't describe why but she felt safer then ever. Early everything was going wrong, the storm was awful getting up here, only to find out no one else was here. She slumped down on the couch, freezing to death but then James came, and made everything that much better.

_**Snowed in with you  
>Baby not a care or thing to do<br>Tell me that we're stuck here  
>Maybe for the New Year<strong>_

Mikayla couldn't be happier, maybe if she was lucky they'b stay like this for a while. Heck hopefully till the New Year, and have the amazing new year kiss.

_**Joyfully together, just us two  
>So happy to be snowed snowed in with you<strong>_

Mikayla started at the clock on the wall. They've been like this for hours, but it only seemed like seconds. She didn't want to move because she feared James was asleep. She started to close her eyes, listen to the comforting sound of his heart beat. "Mikayla"

_**Let it snow down all night cause all I know is  
>All our worries have gone outta sight<strong>_

"Hey Mikayla." James whispered so softly she wasn't if sure if she heard right. "I know you'll be surprised but…" He trailed off biting his lip. "I…"

_**Snowed in with you  
>Baby not a care or thing to do<strong>_

Mikayla stared intently at him, waiting for him to finish. But he just started forward. "I really like you." She let out a gasp thee James Diamond liked her. In seconds his eyes were on her. "i… I thought you were asleep." He gasped.  
>Tell me that we're stuck here<br>Maybe for the New Year

Mikayla couldn't hear what she was saying. She was too shocked. But she couldn't help but smile, James her crush that she had forever had a crush on her! Score for her. "Mikayla"

_**Joyfully together, just us two  
>So happy to be snowed snowed in with you<br>Snowed in with you**_

James stare to shake her scared, she had a lost look on her face. "Mikayla, please answer me." He whispered. Finally she snapped out of her trance with a huge smile on her face. "Listen Mika.." But James never got to finish, since Mikayla kissed him.

_**Snowed in with you  
>Snowed in with you<strong>_

It was better then she could possibly dream, the feeling of warmth and safety. It took James a second to realize but soon he wrapped his hands around her waist. After a few seconds but what felt like hours had passed they pulled apart, but left their foreheads still touching. "I'm Happy I was snowed in with you." James said before pulling her back for another kiss.


	3. Christmas Wrapping Kendall

_**"Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong**__**  
>'Cause it is my favorite holiday<strong>__**  
>But all this year's been a busy blur<strong>__**  
>Don't think I have the energy<strong>_

Cassie sat down in on her couch, she was so tired. She felt a bit like a scourge, but she didn't have the energy and she just needed a bit of sleep. After all she loved Christmas it was her favorite holiday.

_**To add to my already mad rush**__**  
>Just 'cause it's 'tis the season.<strong>__**  
>The perfect gift for me would be<strong>__**  
>Completions and connections left from<strong>_

Christmas was always the hardest day of the year. She already had a busy life, but now she had to worry about decorating, baking and get gifts. But the thing she wished for the most was to have some of her friends to celebrate it with.

_**Last year, ski shop,**__**  
>Encounter, most interesting.<strong>__**  
>Had his number but never the time<strong>__**  
>Most of '81 passed along those lines.<strong>_

She couldn't help but remember, how she spent last Christmas. She and a few friends went skiing, and at the shop she saw the must interesting guy. The most memorizing thing was his beautiful green eyes. After a few minutes of enjoying each other company she got his number, though she never found the time to call him.

_**So deck those halls, trim those trees**__**  
>Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,<strong>__**  
>I just need to catch my breath,<strong>__**  
>Christmas by myself this year.<strong>_

She turned on the TV to watch some holiday specials, watching how different directors saw what decking the halls, trimming trees look, and how in the end everyone was cheering for Christmas. She smiled, but it soon faded she was reminding her she was alone for Christmas this year.

_**Calendar picture, frozen landscape,**__**  
>Chilled this room for twenty-four days,<strong>__**  
>Evergreens, sparkling snow<strong>__**  
>Get this winter over with!<strong>_

She started at the calendar, not believing it was so close. But looking outside seeing the frozen landscape she knew deep down it was true. She couldn't help but stare as the sparkling snow feel. It was so beautiful but she wished to get this winter over with.

_**Flashback to springtime, saw him again,**__**  
>Would've been good to go for lunch,<strong>__**  
>Couldn't agree when we were both free,<strong>__**  
>We tried, we said we'd keep in touch.<strong>_

She smiled remembering when it wasn't so cold in summer. She got to see him again, they talked just like old friends agreeing to have lunch. But they couldn't find out where, so they left agreeing to keep in touch. But it just didn't work out.

_**Didn't, of course, 'til summertime,**__**  
>Out to the beach to his boat could I join him?<strong>__**  
>No, this time it was me,<strong>__**  
>Sunburn in the third degree.<strong>_

Well, it didn't until summer. She was so excited to go out on his boat, she even worked on a tan the day before. But she had to cancel, she got a horrible sunburn in the 3rd degree and didn't want him to see her like this.

_**Now the calendar's just one page**__**  
>And, of course, I am excited<strong>__**  
>Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind<strong>__**  
>Not to do too much about it.<strong>_

She shook her head, the would be over soon. And of course she was excited she loved Christmas. Tonight was Christmas and she couldn't change it, no matter how much she wish it would be different.

_**Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!**__**  
>But I think I'll miss this one this year.<strong>__**  
>Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!<strong>__**  
>But I think I'll miss this one this year.<br>Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!**__**  
>But I think I'll miss this one this year.<strong>__**  
>Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!<strong>__**  
>But I think I'll miss this one this year.<strong>_

Cassie got off the couch already knowing the end to what she was watching. She did love Christmas, but she wish she could just miss it this year.

_**Hardly dashing through the snow**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I bundled up too tight**__**  
><strong>__**Last minute have-to-do's**__**  
><strong>__**A few cards a few calls**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause it's r-s-v-p**__**  
><strong>__**No thanks, no party lights**__**  
><strong>__**It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax**__**  
><strong>__**Turned down all of my invites.**_

Cassie ran as hard as she could throw the snow. But she could barley call it that, since she was weighed down by all warm clothing she was wearing. She had just finish all her last minute to-do's. Of course a few people she knew asked her to come over, but she to relax after all it was Christmas Eve

_**Last fall I had a night to myself,**__**  
>Same guy called, halloween party,<strong>__**  
>Waited all night for him to show,<strong>__**  
>This time his car wouldn't go,<strong>_

She remembered the last time she had a night all to herself. But it didn't end up that way, he called again asking her to a Halloween party. Of course she couldn't say no. She waited all night for him, but in the end he never showed up because of car problems.

_**Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late,**__**  
>Trudge on home to celebrate<strong>__**  
>In a quiet way, unwind<strong>__**  
>Doing Christmas right this time.<strong>_

She shook her head, it was to cold and late to be thinking all about this. She continue her way home to celebrate her own Christmas. In no time she was back home, she took of her hat letting her blonde hair breathe and boots so that no snow would get in her apartment and went to start her dinner.

_**A&P has provided me**__**  
>With the world's smallest turkey<strong>__**  
>Already in the oven, nice and hot<strong>__**  
>Oh damn! Guess what I forgot?<strong>_

She walked to the oven looking at the smallest turkey she had ever seen. She couldn't help but thank A&P, or else she would have waited too much food on herself. She began setting the table when she noticed she forgot something.

_**So on with the boots, back out in the snow**__**  
>To the only all-night grocery,<strong>__**  
>When what to my wondering eyes should appear<strong>__**  
>In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year!<strong>_

Quickly she pulled on her shoes and ran back into the snow running as fast as she could to the only all-night grocery. But when she got inside she didn't expect t she him.

_**"I'm spending this one alone," he said.**__**  
>"Need a break; this year's been crazy."<strong>__**  
>I said, "Me too, but why are you?<strong>__**  
>You mean you forgot cranberries too?"<strong>_

"Hey Cassie." He said, with a huge smile. "Hi Kendall." She mumbled feeling herself become nervous. In line he was telling her about how he was spending Christmas alone, since he needed a break from the crazy year. "Me too" She smiled, as they were at the register. "But why are you? Wait you forgot cranberries too."

_**Then suddenly we laughed and laughed**__**  
>Caught on to what was happening<strong>__**  
>That Christmas magic's brought this tale<strong>__**  
>To a very happy ending! "<strong>_

Both of them couldn't help but laugh, even though many were staring at them. It seemed as fate had brought them together, or it also could have been the Christmas magic that brought the to a happy ending.

_**Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!**__**  
>Couldn't miss this one this year!<strong>__**  
>Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!<strong>__**  
>Couldn't miss this one this year!<strong>_

They decided to go to his house, and celebrate Christmas together. And in the end the promised each other to meet again. A promise that they sealed with a kiss.


	4. Greatest Time Of Year Logan

_**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**__**  
><strong>__**Help me celebrate it**__**  
><strong>__**With everybody here, friends so dear**__**  
><strong>__**Let me simply state it**__**  
><strong>__**It's our favourite way to spend the holiday**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah**_

"Chester I just don't understand why you like Christmas so much." Logan mumbled as the light brown haired girl through the store. "Logan, it's the greatest time of year." Chester smiled as she picked out gifts for her close friends.

___**There's a special kind of feeling in the air**__**  
><strong>__**It only happens at this time of year**__**  
><strong>__**When everyone is filled with love and cheer**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause that's what matters**_

"I know that, but why is it so great?" He asked looking over her shoulder. "Because." She said turning around. "There's just a special feeling in the air, that only happens now." "what feeling?" He asked. " The feeling when everyone being filled with love and cheer, because that's all that matters."__

___**Pretty paper boxes tied with bows**__**  
><strong>__**Walking in the sun or in the snow**__**  
><strong>__**We can feel the excitement growing, knowing**_

"Oh so the pretty little boxes filled with gifts mean nothing, and walking in the snow I guess. Come on it's LA, there is no snow." Logan pouted. "Come on, Logan can't you just feeling the excitement growing, all of that just makes it more cheerful." She smiled as she picked out the last gift.__

___**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**__**  
><strong>__**Help me celebrate it**__**  
><strong>__**With everybody here, friends so dear**_

Chester, bought everything she needed and went out of the store much to Logan's pleasure. "Finally, now I get to go home." He mumbled starting the car. "Not so fast I'm going to help you decorate." Chester cheered. Logan let out a groan and started on his way home

___**Let me simply state it**__**  
><strong>__**Joy to the world and everyone**__**  
><strong>__**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**__**  
><strong>__**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah**_

"Ok, you bring in the stuff." Chester said as she made her way into his house to start decorating. Logan sighed, how did he get so lucky to get stuck with her.__

___**We can get all cozy by the fire**__**  
><strong>__**Turn the music up a little higher**__**  
><strong>__**I don't think that I could ever tire**__**  
><strong>__**Of being together**_

Logan, opened up his door to see Chester in front of the fire putting on Christmas music. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Easy decorating, but first you need to get into the Christmas mood."__

___**Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe**__**  
><strong>__**And stand by me**_

Before Logan even had a chance to take off his coat Chester was forcing him to decorate the tree as she hanged up the mistletoe. "Why am I doing this?" He mumbled to himself. __

___**It's a picture perfect moment captured**__**  
><strong>__**Memories that we'll have after**_

After all their hard work, it looked amazing like one of those houses you see on a Christmas card. Logan couldn't help but out a wow._**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**__**  
><strong>__**Help me celebrate it**__**  
><strong>__**With everybody here, friends so dear**_

"It's decided were going to have Christmas at your place this year." She beamed. Logan looked at her with a questioning look. "Christmas is nothing without love ones." _**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Let me simply state it**__**  
><strong>__**Joy to the world and everyone**__**  
><strong>__**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**__**  
><strong>__**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah**__**  
><strong>_

Logan let out a sigh, he looked over to Chester to find her opening the door. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Just imagining everyone faces when they see your house.__

___**Spend the holidays...**___

___**It's the greatest time**___

___**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**__**  
><strong>__**Help me celebrate it**_

"Chester, these one more question I have to ask?" Logan mumbled. Chester turned around and closed the door. "What is it?"

___**With everybody here, friends so dear**__**  
><strong>__**Let me simply state it**_

"Well I understand why its amazing for friends and families because they come together." He mumbled.  
><em><strong><br>**__**Joy to the world**__**  
><strong>__**Joy to the world**__**  
><strong>__**Joy to the world**_

"And how it's a day of peace, to spread Joy to the world"_**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**It's the greatest time of year**__**  
><strong>__**It's the greatest time**_

"And of course that it's your favorite time of year."__

___**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**__**  
><strong>__**Help me celebrate it**_

"Logan, it seems like you understand why I love Christmas. So what's the question?" Chester asked.

___**With everybody here, friends so dear**__**  
><strong>__**Let me simply state it**_

"Well, let me but it in a way you'll understand." He mumbled.

___**Joy to the world and everyone**__**  
><strong>__**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**__**  
><strong>__**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**_

"Will you bring Joy to my world? And be the Mrs. Claus to my Santa?" Logan looked to for an answer and was answered by a kiss.


	5. My Only Wish This Year Carlos

_**Last night I took a walk in the snow.**__**  
><strong>__**Couples holding hands, places to go**__**  
><strong>__**Seems like everyone but me is in love.**_

Jackie was walking through the snow, she was freezing but she couldn't help it. It was so pretty! She looked around seeing that everyone was with someone, while she was alone. It seemed like all of them were in love, but her.__

___**Santa can you hear me**__**  
><strong>__**I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss**__**  
><strong>__**I sent it off**__**  
><strong>__**It just said this**_

Jackie signed and put her letter in her mail box, not after taking two steps she went back a kissed it, hoping it came true. She knew Santa was just for little kids, but she really wanted it to come true.

___**I know exactly what I want this year.**__**  
><strong>__**Santa can you hear me.**__**  
><strong>__**I want my baby (baby, yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**I want someone to love me someone to hold me.**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow**__**  
><strong>_

A little wish that seemed so juvenile, she had wish for him. She just wanted him to love her and to hold him. Heck maybe if she was lucky he would come in a big red bow.

___**Santa can you hear me?**__**  
><strong>__**I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me my true love is near**_

She had been the nicest she ever was this year, and she only wanted one thing for her true love to be near.

___**He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be waiting here.**__**  
><strong>__**Santa thats my only wish this year.**_

He was all she wanted, only for her and no one else. She wanted to wake up Christmas morning and find him under her tree. It was truly her only wish this year.

___**oohhh ohh yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Christmas Eve I just can't sleep**__**  
><strong>__**Would I be wrong for taking a peek?**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I heard that your coming to town**___

___**Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)**_

It was Christmas Eve, and she couldn't wait to go over to Logan's house, seemed like Chester got him in the Christmas spirit. But she just couldn't help but wonder who got her for secret santa

___**Really hope that your on your way**__**  
><strong>__**With something special for me in your sleigh**__**  
><strong>__**Ohh please make my wish come true**_

She was hoping it be Carlos and her gift would be him, but she knew it wouldn't come true. But she really wanted her wish to come true.

___**Santa can you hear me**__**  
><strong>__**I want my baby (baby)**__**  
><strong>__**I want someone to love me someone to hold me**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe**_

When she got to Logan's house she was amazed by the decorations. "wow" She mumbled, as she stepped into the living room. She couldn't help but wonder if their was a mistletoe and she might get cut under it with him.__

___**Santa can you hear me**__**  
><strong>__**I have been so good this year**__**  
><strong>__**And all I want is one thing**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me my true love is near**_

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him sitting on the couch laughing with his friends. She was just praying that he was her true love.

___**He's all I want just for me**__**  
><strong>__**Underneath my christmas tree**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year**_

She smiled and joined the conversation, hoping not to give away what she really wanted for was him, underneath her Christmas tree.

___**I hope my letter reaches you in time**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me love can call all mine**__**  
><strong>__**(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.**_

She couldn't help but pray that her letter had reached Santa. She wanted love that could all her's.__

___**Can't be alone under the mistletoe**__**  
><strong>__**He's all want and a big red bow**__**  
><strong>__**Santa can you hear me (hear me?)**_

Jackie kept thinking about being all alone under the mistletoe, she really wished she get him for Christmas, or else she'd feel lonely forever._**  
><strong>_

_**I have been so good this year**__**  
><strong>__**And all i want is one thing**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me my true love is near**_

"Hey Jackie can you go get some glasses from the kitchen?" Logan asked. She nodded, and started to get up. "Carlos go help her." Chester suggested. Her heart skipped a beat, watching the Latino rise to help her.

___**He's all I want. just for me**__**  
><strong>__**Underneath my christmas tree**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year**_

"So , you send a letter to Santa?" Carlos asked receiving a nod. "what you ask for?" She stopped and looked down. "Um.." "Hey look" Carlos said pointing up. She followed his finger to find mistletoe.

___**Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa**__**  
><strong>__**Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree**__**  
><strong>__**Oh I'll be waiting here**__**  
><strong>__**Santa thats my only wish this year.**_

She was surprised to say the least. Before she knew it he was kissing her, snapping her out of her shock. After only a few short seconds the pulled apart. "So what you wish for?" He asked again. "Doesn't matter it just came true." Jackie whispered before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
